Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-8}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ \dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-8}} = 4^{11-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-8}}} = 4^{19}} $